


TommyInnit In: Musical Madness

by Rats_As_Models



Series: SBI Goes Crazy [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fluff, Gen, Rated T for swearing, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade gets a lil violence, Tired Technoblade, Tommy pulls a knife, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit goes Sicko Mode, TommyInnit goes fucking Insane WOOO, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, WOOO BETA POG, WOOO SBI, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, as a treat, is tired, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, the discs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: He went down the stairs quietly, heading for the kitchen as his stomach rumbled hungrily. Man, when was the last time he had eaten breakfast??Everything in Techno’s body went rigid, screaming in alarm. He found out why just a moment later.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Goes Crazy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148153
Comments: 16
Kudos: 281
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	TommyInnit In: Musical Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Tommy does pull a knife on someone, though its not serious, and not in great detail. All for fun!! Also, swearing.
> 
> Thank you wonderful discord friend who has been sitting in VC with me patiently whilst i write!!! Love you <33 /p

Technoblade yawned, the throbbing in his spine waking him up. The sun poked through his curtains, and onto the desk where he had fallen asleep. Ah, that explained the pain in his back.  
  
The pinkette sat up slowly, stretching with a drawn-out groan. He stood up, relief spreading through his body as his bones popped. The man looked towards the digital clock on his dresser. Huh. He never woke up before 10, yet here he was at a whopping 7 am.   
  
He decided to take it in stride, leaving the room quietly, as not to wake anybody else in the house. It was warm and cozy throughout the halls, a calm blanket resting over the residents. Well, most of them.   
  
He went down the stairs quietly, heading for the kitchen as his stomach rumbled hungrily. Man, when was the last time he had eaten breakfast??   
  
Everything in Techno’s body went rigid, screaming in alarm. He found out why just a moment later.   
  
Pacing the kitchen hurriedly was a tall, scrawny blond teen. He was mumbling to himself aggressively, hands fidgeting and constantly moving. Techno felt slight worry bubble in his chest as the sight of his youngest brother like this.   
  
“Toms?” He asked carefully, voice soft. The boy stopped in his tracks, looking up at his elder brother. The pink-haired man would never admit it, but his heart nearly stopped then and there.   
  
Tommy looked at him with wide, crazed eyes, not unlike those of a feral animal. The glint in them promised malice, violence, and a bloodlust that could put Techno’s to shame.   
  
“Tommy? What's happening, buddy?” He tried, watching the younger with careful eyes. Tommy’s mouth contorted into a grin, spreading slowly across his face, revealing teeth that looked a little too sharp for a 16-year old boy.   
  
“He’s gonna fucking pay, Techno. I’m gonna make him fuckin pay.”   
“Who, Tommy?"  
“That green bastard!” The boy exploded, launching himself at Technoblade. The older grunted in surprise as the blond barreled into him, grasping at his biceps and digging in his nails with unexpected force.   
  
“He took my fuckin- Oh, oh i’m gonna kill him, the bitch, i’ll make him fuckin pay- i’m gonna throw away his fuckin shit, steal his stuff, see how the teletubby FUCK likes it-”   
  
Techno grabbed Tommy’s face in his hands, holding him still. “Tommy, Tommy, slow down. Who took what?”   
  
“Dream!” He spat. “Dream, the bastard, homeless little shit- he took my discs!”   
  
Techno was beyond confused. At this point, he was fucking _clueless._   
  
“Ok, ok, so… Dream took the discs. Do you wanna go get them back?”   
“Of- are you fuckin dumb?! Of course I do!! I wanna ring his stupid fucking neck-”   
  
“Calm down.”   
“No! Fuck you!”   
  
The stairs creaked, signalling a new arrival. Technoblade looked back, sighing in relief. “Wilbur! Wil, you gotta help me, Tommy’s reached a whole new level of gremlin.”   
  
Wilbur, the bastard he was, looked the two up and down slowly. He gave a noncommittal shrug, going to the coffee machine. The eldest of the three stared at him in shock. “Betrayal! Dead to me, Wilbur, dead to me.”   
“Mmmhmmm.”   
  
Tommy shoved away from him, scrambling for the counter. Techno was quick to follow. “Tommy- Tommy, calm down, stop-”   
  
The blond teen whirled around on him, brandishing a bright metal kitchen knife. He tensed. “Toms, toms, listen to me, put the- puT THE KNIFE DOWN-”   
  
Techno was so caught up in wrestling the knife from his younger brother and holding him still that he hadn’t even noticed their father walk down the stairs.   
  
“TOMMY- STOP STRUGGLIN YA LIL SH-”   
“LET GO OFF ME DICKHEAD I NEED TO GET THE DISCS-”   
  
Wilbur waved to Phil, sipping his coffee. Phil watched the feral teenager almost succeed in fending off his much larger, much more skilled older brother.   
  
“Ah fuck, not again.” The blond sighed.   
“Dad!” Techno looked up, so _fucking_ close to begging. “Could ya help me with the raccoon? Please?”   
  
“Sure.”   
And because the universe loves to make things difficult, Tommy let out the most ear-rending shriek Techno had ever heard. Phil winced.   
  
“You know what? This’ll be a good learning experience.” The older man walked off. Techno focused on the squirming teen in his arms. There was a loud, repetitive banging noise. Techno assumed it was Phil losing his mind in his weekly Parental Breakdown™️.   
  
“OK! Tommy, if you stop strugglin, i’ll take you to find Dream and we can get the discs back, ok??” He asked, exasperation evident in his tone. The teen froze, looking up at him with wide puppy-dog eyes.   
  
“Promise?”   
The pinkette sighed. “Yeah. Promise.”   
  
Welp, time to hunt down a homeless teletubby.

* * *

Technoblade walked alongside his younger brother, eyes focused on the Denny’s they were approaching. The teen beside him was mumbling to himself, looking like quite the madman. Wilbur would be proud.   
  
The target was in sight. Dream was lounging on a car roof, his lime green hoodie almost glowing in the sun. Ugh, it hurt Techno’s eyes to look at.   
  
The tanned man looked in their direction, cocking a sand-colored eyebrow. “Techno! What are you doing here? You hate Denn-”   
  
“Give me Tommy’s discs, Dream.” He growled, fists clenching.   
  
Sure, Dream was his so-called ‘Rival’, but Techno couldn’t wait to beat this man into the pavement. He had stolen something very important to Tommy, and reduced him to a feral raccoon goblin.   
  
“Hmmm, no.” Dream flashed him a smile, obviously thinking this was still all for fun. He was dead wrong.   
  
Techno stormed up to the car he was sitting on, grabbing his ankle and yanking him down. The homeless-not-homeless man yelped in surprise, kicking out at the pinkette. He grunted, but held his ground.   
  
“Techno- what the FUCK, man-”   
“Give Tommy his discs.” He threatened once more, cocking back a fist. But the other man wouldn’t give up so easily.   
  
Dream spat up at Techno, shoving him backwards. He began to run off, laughing to himself, thinking he had successfully won.   
  
Think again, green boy. Tommy tackled the green-clad man, screaming something about ‘Mellohi’ or whatever. Dream yelped in surprise, using his hands to block his face from a rabid teenager.   
  
Technoblade walked over, wiping his face clean. He crouched beside the man, grinning. “What about now?”   
“Fine- fuck, get him off me!”   
“Discs.”   
  
“Backseat of my car- holy SHIT HE BITES-”   
  
He chuckled, standing up and leaving his rival to fend for himself. He walked up to the car, opening the backdoor and looking inside. There, resting on a worn leather seat, were two polished vinyl discs. Grabbing them with careful hands, he left the car and shut the door behind him.   
  
“Tommy! I have the discs.” His crazed brother looked up at him before running over, leaving a bewildered and quite terrified Dream on the parking lot pavement.   
  
Tommy grabbed the discs hurriedly, eyes wide in relief. Then he immediately passed out.   
  
Techno managed to catch him before he hit the asphalt. He gently lifted him into a bridal-style carry. Damn this child for being so damn lanky.

* * *

And so, after a long walk home, Tommy woke up. Much to Techno’s relief, he didn’t remember any of the day's events. Maybe that was for the best.


End file.
